GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz Gundam
The GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz is a stealth-use mobile suit, it is featured in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY and piloted by Dana Snip. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Nero Blitz is a modified GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam produced as part of the "Actaeon Project", a joint development between several companies led by Actaeon Industries and Phantom Pain. Like the original, the GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz ("SR" stands for "Stealth Reinforcement") is equipped with Mirage Colloid Stealth System, but is primarily armed with melee non-beam weapons as they are quieter and emit little to no light, enhancing the unit's stealth abilities. The Nero Blitz mounts large grappling arms on its backpack which are powerful enough to damage suits equipped with Phase Shift armor, and are also capable of capturing and redirecting incoming beams. Other armaments include an alternate version of the "Trikeros" offensive shield system and a 6-barrel launcher, which can additionally function as close combat claw. The Nero Blitz also features Variable Phase Shift armor, and an enhanced v-fin with improved communications and sensing capabilities under the influence of N-Jammer interference. Like the GAT-SO2R N Dagger N, the other stealth MS produced by the Alliance, Nero Blitz is equipped with a nuclear powerplant and neutron jammer canceller in violation of the Junius Treaty. However, this was done by Phantom Pain engineers after the unit was received from Actaeon Industries. Armaments ;*Variable Arm Unit :The Nero Blitz possesses two grappling arms that are normally folded on its back. When unfolded, they become two grappling arms that are capable of grabbing and crushing enemy mobile weapons, even those equipped with Phase Shift armor. The arms can also be crystallized and in this state, they are able to capture and redirect incoming beam fire in various angles by altering the internal refractive index. However, there is a limit to the number of beam reflections as the internal components are degraded during the process. ;*6-barrel Launcher & Claw :Mounted on the Nero Blitz's right arm, it is capable of firing normal shell-based ammunition or dummy balloons to confuse the enemy. In addition, the weapon's cover can also function as close combat claws after opening up. ;*"Trikeros" Offensive Shield System :Mounted on the Nero Blitz's left arm, it is an alternate version of the system used by the original Blitz and is armed with only three "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator. Special Equipment & Features ;*Mirage Colloid Stealth System :The same stealth system as the one installed on the original Blitz Gundam, it allows the suit to disappear from both visual and sensor detection. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :An equipment that counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows mobile suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. In the case of Nero Blitz, it also allows it to use the stealth system for a longer duration than the original Blitz. History During the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Earth Alliance collaborated with Orb's Morgenroete Inc. in creating their own series of mobile suits. One of the suit produced under this so-called G Project was the Blitz, which, together with three other suits, was stolen by ZAFT in CE 71. After the war, as part of the "Actaeon Project" MS development plan, another Blitz was re-manufactured and piloted by Phantom Pain pilot, Dana Snip. The unit was later modified into the GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz. Dispatched against the Martian visitors during the Second Alliance-PLANT War, the Nero Blitz and the GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis were defeating their opponent, until repeated provocation by MMF-JG73L Turn Δ pilot Ergnes Brahe caused Rosso Aegis pilot Emilio Broderick to go berserk. After the Nero Blitz was damaged in battle, its wreckage was retrieved by the Junk Guild and examined. Gallery Nero Blitz gun.jpg Nero Blitz model.jpg Nero Blitz model 2.jpg Rosso.jpg|Rosso Aegis and Nero Blitz Trivia *Like its sister units the Strike Noir, the Blu Duel, the Verde Buster and the Rosso Aegis, the unit bears a color-themed name, "nero" means "black" in Italian and a reference to its color scheme. References External links *GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz on MAHQ.net